


That Day

by jellopng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellopng/pseuds/jellopng
Summary: You knew he couldn't wait forever, but there was no way that you could admit defeat to Oikawa Tooru.





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here's another story for my unamused gf series. I highly recommend you read the other one's. theyre super short i swear. I think that it would kinda help you understand the communications of the relationship. Hope you enjoy.

The day you had finally allowed him to step through the door of comfort was truly an important memory.

_"All he ever does is show you affection, you ungrateful-"_

_"It hurts him when you ignore him like that!"_

_"You better not date him though!"_

Since transferring to the school that he attended as an exchange student, Oikawa Tooru was infatuated by you. So much, it had annoyed you. You see, Oikawa was (is) not an easy person. He wore his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. Everyone saw it clearly: his love for you and your annoyance for him.

Now the annoyance was a gimmick: to hide the true feelings for him. He had actually had you by day one, but with a boy like that, feeding his ego would be a big mistake.

Every morning he would chant out your name, calling you over to him and his friends before class. Of course, you would go over, only to ignore him and greet his friends instead. Despite doing this every morning, you enjoyed to see his fake disappointed face as he whines your name. Every. Morning.

There were many occurrences during the school days where you would run into his antics, whether it was morning, lunch time, or even breaks. He took advantage of ever second he had with you to express his feelings or perform a flirty gesture. And every time, a scoff and a small remark with a small smirk on your face would be given. While you didn't encourage him to continue, you made sure that your annoyance was not shown hatred. 

_"What are you making?" Haijime would ask in the kitchen around 10 at night._

_"Chocolate covered strawberries."_

_Haijime's eyebrow furrowed in curiosity, "for who?"_

_You lowered your head in defeat, not wanting to admit that they were for his best friend. Hair up in a messy bun, chocolate covered on your hands, you were a complete mess for the boy that you show disinterest in._

There were times when he would do something that you couldn't help but turn away. Hard to fully admit, he was one smooth talker and sometimes the words that slither off his tongue felt like butterflies in the stomach. Because he took every chance with you to attempt to make you swoon, there were times where you just couldn't hide it.

The first time he succeeded, which so happened to be the beginning of it all, was during the first day of school when there was only Haijime who you knew. The tall boy had looked, then introduced himself to you. Then he would hand you a packaged milk bread with a small pick up line followed behind. Your only friend at the time would yell at him for a second, hand already up to hit him on the head, but the sound of your sardonic laugh caused him to pause. They were both shocked at your unamusement, then went on different paths. Haijime was glad to finally have someone who was unamused by Oikawa's charm while the setter complained dramatically. 

While on the outside you seemed cool, you were dying inside. This boy nearly swept you off your feet.

_"Finally realized that he can't wait forever?"_ _Haijime asked._

_"…Yeah" _

It was Valentine's day when you had brought the bag that carried the strawberries that you had worked on all night. You knew the popular setter would receive an abundant amount of sweets, so the idea was to give him something a bit different, yet traditional. You remember trying to give the boy the chocolates all day, but were unable to due to the extreme amount of girls trying to give their gifts to him. By the end of the day, the chocolates were still intacted to you. Plan B: give it to him at his house. Wasn't your favorite plan as it had more intimacy rather than school, but the goal in general was to give him the chocolates.

When you had gotten to his house, which you had been to before with Haijime, it was about 8 o'clock at night. The loud sounds of people talking were the first thing you noticed when at the house, you remembered. The feeling of confusion before knocking on the door filled you, but you couldn't help but figure out the problem. When a girl, wearing what seemed to skimpy, answered the door, you knew you were too late.

You had given a terrible excuse saying, something about wrong house, before running off back to your house. 

_"I've liked him this whole time," you admitted, leaving you’re your friend shocked. "I'm just scared now because there's a chance he might move on."_

The strawberries were still in your hand and not in the one's that you had promised yourself you would. You had believed that you were too late, that that was your fault for being dry to him everyday. 

Honestly, one of your favorite memories: seeing him walking in front of you with the rose bouquet as you ran home with tears in your eyes. Doesn't seem like a nice one, but it was seriously relieving.

"What are you doing?" He had yell. 

You had wiped the tears from your face and smiled, "nothing. Where're you headed to?"

"Well, I was heading to your house, you know, catch up on all the pick up lines that I had missed out on today since I was busy." He had let out a laugh before asking again, "what were you doing?"

One of the hard memories: breaking down into his arms.

…

"Whatcha thinking about?" He came from behind the tree where you were currently laying under, taking you away from your thoughts about the past. Oikawa Tooru; the captain to the volleyball team; the guy that girls swoon to, and the asshole who moonwalked his way into your heart. 

You turned your head towards your boyfriend of a year, "nothing, really." 

Like you would actually admit that you were thinking about him. Never-

"Excuse me?" You sarcastically asked the boy who had moved you into his lap. Oikawa had officially taken over your spot under the tree. 

Of course you didn't mind. The view truly was beautiful. Lunch time when the sun was at its peak with the high school in the middle. Another memory that you would cherish. Looking back, this is what you remember when thinking of high school. And in the lap of the boy who only made the experience ten times more amusing. You didn't mind one bit. 

His arms wrapped around your waist and head on your shoulder, "just minding my business. Continue thinking about me."

A loud scoff came out, "as if."

Oh but surely you will.

_"I'm sorry for being this way," you cried out, walking with him to your house after witnessing the many girls in his living room. "I'm sorry for acting mean towards you and playing with your feelings. For making you wait, Oikawa."_

If you would have known that this is what you would receive once accepting Oikawa's affection, you would have accepted his first confession. 

What was the purpose to declining them all? Was it the attention that you received? The dirty glares from his fans? Or the thought that you had the school's prince wrapped around your finger?

_"I love you. I have since confession one. Since the day that I transferred. When you accepted me as a friend. And that goddamn pick up line," you chuckled as the tears flowed down your red cheeks._

_The feeling of his thumb gently wiping the falling tears only caused more to fall. What caused you to deserve a patient man like this._

The boy's, who's lap you were currently sitting on, lips connected to your neck, exactly the way you liked it. Small and light kisses right in the back. His name came out in a whisper from your mouth as his did its work. Hands that were rested smoothly on your waist slowly trails down to your hips, then again, slowly back up. 

_“Please call me Tooru.”_

"Tooru," you whispered. 

He surely did love when his name rolled off your tongue. He made sure it would. 

"You know, " Oikawa began, "it would have really been nice if you would have admitted that you liked me. It really would have made things so much easier."

Relaxing from his previous actions, "well, maybe coming off as more serious would have made the situation easier."

You laugh as he shrugged his arms as if he had agreed to your reply. "I was actually totally planning on serenading you from your bedroom window. It was going to be perfect."

"Haijime yelling from his window to knock it off?"

"Absolutely perfect."

How did you deserve him, and how could he handle the patience that you had plastered on him? The sardonic comments and long annoyed sighs that would escape from your mouth whenever he came into view. What made you become attractive in his eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_

_Caring hands engulfed your weak body the whole way home. The door would shut in the dark house as everyone was asleep. Towards your room that was next to Haijime's and across from his parents. Quietly sneaking in his best friend who was familiar with the house seemed irrational, but for some reason, felt perfect. Two sets of steps into your room._

"Y/N! We should have four kids!"

The day you had finally allowed him to step through not only your room, but also your comfort was the biggest mistake. 

"God! I knew I shouldn't have accepted you!" You turned towards him to scold.

But you and him knew that wasn't true.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thats it.


End file.
